gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Dianna Agron
Dianna Elise Agron (pronunciado "Ei-gron") nació el 30 de Abril de 1986, hija de Ronal S. y Mary Agron, es una actriz, cantante, bailarina y directora americana. Su familia paterna procede de Rusia. Es judía y mejor conocida por encarnar el personaje de Quinn Fabray en Glee. Además, ha aparecido en películas como Sarah Hart en Soy el Número 4 junto a Alex Pettyfer, Natalie en Burlesque (Noches de Encanto), y Minnow en The Romantics. Además, está confirmada su aparición en Malavita ''(2013) junto a Robert De Niro y Michelle Pfeiffer. De forma adicional, ha actuado en otras series de televisión como ''Héroes ''y ''Mall World. El 11 de diciembre, Dianna lanzó un sitio web:'' You, Me & Charlie'', como un lugar de expresión positiva a través del arte. Biografía Agron nació en Savannah, Georgia, siendo la hija primogénita de Mary (apellido de soltera Barnes) y Ronal S. Agron, un gerente general de los hoteles Hyatt. Se crió en San Francisco y también vivió en San Antonio, Texas durante varios años. El padre de la familia de Dianna es originalmente de Rusia, y su apellido original, Agronsky, fue alterado por los oficiales de Ellis Island. Su padre es judío y su madre se convirtió al judaísmo. Asistió a un thumb|180px|Dianna cuando pequeña.colegio hebreo y tuvo un bat mitzvah. Asistió a la Escuela Secundaria Burlingame en California. Interpretó a Marty en la versión escolar de Grease. Baila desde los tres años, y empezó a enseñar danza en la adolescencia. Ha dicho que no fue "popular" en el estereotípico sentido mientras estaba en la secundaria, sin embargo, tuvo muchos amigos de diferentes estilos en la escuela. Cuando tenía 15 años, supo que su padre tenía esclereosis múltiple. En una entrevista para la revista Cosmopolitan, reveló: "Fue un gran cambio luego de eso," dice. "A esa edad, no ves la mortalidad en tus padres." La enfermedad causó que la relación de sus padres se derrumbara, y posteriormente decidieran separarse, lo cual fue devastador para ella y su hermano menor. "Tuve que interpretar la terapista de la familia... ser el pegamento." Pausa, y luego dice, "De ese tipo de cosas de las que aún no estoy lista para hablar." thumb|left Carrera Dianna Agron ha aparecido en numerosas series de televisión, tales como Shark, Close to Home, CSI: Nueva York, Numbers y un papel periódico en Veronica Mars. Apareció como Harper en una miniserie de 13 episodios llamada It's a Mall World, dirigida por Milo Ventimiglia, y lanzada en MTV. Más tarde, también apareció en la segunda temporada de Héroes como Debbie Marshall, la jefa del equipo de animadoras del Costa Verde High School, también con Ventimiglia. Dianna también organizó un mini Festival de Música para 826LA en Los Ángeles, llamado Chickens in love. thumb|left|296pxElla fue elegida entre muchas jóvenes estrellas de Hollywood para esta en la campaña de marketing de la primavera de 2010, Ocean Pacific, de Walmart. En la campaña nacional debutaron revistas de moda, estilos de vida y entretenimiento tales como Elle, Teen-Vogue, Seventeen y Cosmopolitan, en la calle y en la web oficial de Ocean Pacific. Además, las estrellas organizaron una fiesta de Ocean Pacific en Los Ángeles a finales de abril e hicieron apariciones personales a favor de la marca. Obtuvo también el octavo puesto en la lista "Hot 100" de AfterEllen.com. En 2011 fue ubicada como «la sonrisa más sexy» según la lista de Victoria's Secret. El más conocido papel de Dianna es como Quinn Fabray, una animadora de instituto, en la serie de Fox, Glee, por la cual ha sido alabada por la crítica y ha recibido altas valoraciones, incluyendo un premio del Sindicato de Actores al mejor reparto de televisión en 2009 y dos Globos de Oro a la mejor serie - Comedia o musical, desde que la serie empezó en mayo de 2009. En 2010, Agron dirigió el vídeo musical "Body", de Thao con the Get Down Stay Down. En este año, también, Agron hizo el pequeño papel de Natalie, la novia de Jack, interesado en la protagonista, Ali, en la película Burlesque, junto a Christina Aguilera, Cher y Stanley Tucci. thumb|left|Dianna en soy el numero cuatro Dianna Agron fue elegida por People para ser parte de su lista Las más bellas de 2010. Ella además obtuvo el octavo puesto en la lista "Hot 100" de AfterEllen.com Agron apareció junto a Alex Pettyfer y Timothy Olyphant en el thriller de ciencia ficción de 2011, Soy el Número Cuatro, dirigido por D.J. Caruso, como protagonista principal, interpretando el papel de Sara Hart.thumb|220px|Dianna en el set de Malavita. Actualmente, Dianna ya terminó de grabar una película con estreno programado para el año 2013. Se trata de Malavita, una película que trata de un mafioso resituado en Noruega con el fin de protegerse a él y su familia. Es protagonizada por Robert De Niro, Tommy Lee Jones y Michelle Pfeiffer. El 14 de septiembre del 2012, un reporte de US Weekly decía que Dianna había abandonado Glee. Un representante, sin embargo, negó el hecho. Su nombre ya no está en los créditos iniciales. Vida Personal Dianna estuvo saliendo con el actor británico Alex Pettyfer cuando estaban promocionando su nueva película Soy el Número 4 en otoño del año pasado, pero rompieron poco después. Se ha rumoreado que está saliendo con Sebastian Stan, aunque también se cree que ya rompieron. También ha sido vinculada con sus co-estrellas de Glee Mark Salling y Chord Overstreet, aunque nunca han estado en una relación amorosa. Sus amigos más cercanos son Dave Franco y Adam Brody, y luego de protagonizar una broma en el famoso show de MTV Punk'd, se sabe que Jessica Szohr, Hayden Panettiere y Lea Michele también son cercanas a ella. Tambien desde el 14 de Octubre sale con el tambien actor británico Christian Cooke, con el cual a sido visto en eventos y algun que otro paseo. Cine Televisión Premios Curiosidades *Estudió ballet y luego se trasladó a Hip-Hop y otros tipos de baile. *Uno de sus números de la suerte es el 13. También es el 3. *A menudo tiene suerte en los viernes 13 *Posee bastantes apodos, incluyendo "Di", "Lady Di", "Charlie". *Sus amigos cercanos y familiares la llaman "Di", "Babe", "Kitty (gatita)", y "Litttle Lamb (corderito)." *Es amiga cercana de Cory Monteith ,Lea Michele , Chord Overstreet , Naya Rivera , Darren Criss , Mark Salling y Chris Colfer . *Llama a Mark "Ookie". *Vio a Lea en Spring Awakening un año antes de trabajar en Glee con ella. *Ha dicho que ha aprendido bastante de Lea. Lea le ha enseñado a pararse por sí misma más, dándose cuenta que no puede estar en 10 lugares al mismo tiempo. *Apoya a los Tiburones de San José, visto en tumblr al subir una foto de ella y Naya usando un jersey de los tiburones. *Ella y Taylor Swift son buenas amigas, aunque se rumoreaba que estaba en un triángulo amoroso con ella y Tim Tebow, negó los rumores poco después. Luego, fue vista pasando el rato con Taylor. *Considera Alicia en el país de las Maravillas su libro favorito y se lo recomendó a Chris Colfer. *Escogió "felldowntherabbithole (cayó o caí por el agujero del conejo)" como su URL de Tumblr , en referencia a Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, pero cerro su cuenta el 23 de abril de 2013. *En su tumblr, Dianna hizo la promesa de responder a cada persona que le enviara un mensaje legítimo, diciendo que podría tomar algo de tiempo, pero que encontraría un momento extra entre su trabajo. Lo único que le pidió a la gente, fue mantener sus respuestas para ellos mismos, parientes cercanos y amigos porque son escritas desde el corazón y con un pensamiento profundo. Dianna no quiere que la gente compare sus respuestas o las suban al internet. *Usó "alittlelamb (un corderito)" como su nombre de usuario en Twitter desde el 19 de junio del 2009. El 15 de junio del 2011, lo cambió a DiannaAgron para una distinción más fácil. Se cree que el cambio hizo que su cuenta fuera oficialmente verificada por Twitter, lo que ocurrió poco después. *Su twitter fue hackeado el 18 de diciembre del 2011. Esto dio paso a varios temas de tendencias (Por ejemplo: #DirtyDianna). El hackeador también ingresó al correo personal de Dianna y comenzó a filtrar canciones, títulos de episodios y escenas. *Es el cuarto integrante del reparto de Glee en obtener más de un millón de seguidores, y actualmente es la tercera del cast con mas seguidores en Twitter. *Fue coronada como princesa del baile de bienvenida en su penúltimo año de secundaria. *Estuvo en la clase de honor en la secundaria. *Tiene una voz nasal debido a una desviación de un tabique en la nariz, causado por un golpe accidental en su rostro cuando era adolescente. *Usa vestidos casi todos los días. *Mide 1 metro y 68 centímetros. *Tiene un tatuaje en su costilla izquierda, que dice: "Mary Had a Little Lamb (Mary tenía un corderito)". El cordero se refiere a sí misma, y Mary se refiere a su madre, Mary. *Es descendiente rusa. *Tiene su juguete de infancia: un oso de peluche llamado Teddy Bear. *thumb|Dianna AgronPasó la mayor parte de su adolescencia entre hoteles en San Francisco y Savannah debido a que su padre era gerente general de Hyatt, por lo que prácticamente se crió en ellos. *Nunca se ha roto un hueso. *Detesta que las comidas se toquen mientras come. *Disfruta cocinar, leer, estar al aire libre, desafiarse a ella misma, y pasar el tiempo con su familia y amigos. *Habla español, lo estudió por cuatro años y su tio es de colombia. *Conduce un Audi A4 plateado. *Ama los trabajos de Tim Burton. *Le gusta la banda de rock inglesa Radiohead. *Detesta que le saquen de sangre, le provoca desmayos. *Una vez fue atrapada fumando, pero ella dijo que fue porque estaba borracha. Dianna dijo que no ha fumado desde entonces y tampoco ha sido vista fumando de nuevo. *No puede dar volteretas. *Raras veces habla de su vida privada. *Es judía. Irónicamente, su personaje en Glee es una cristiana devota. Ella ha declarado que a su abuela le molestaba que usara un rosario, aunque estuviera actuando. *Tiene un hermano llamado Jason. *Sus padres se divorciaron cuando tenía 15 años, porque después de que que padre fue diagnosticado con Escleorosis Múltiple, la relación se derrumbó. Dianna dijo que ella tuvo que hacer de terapeuta en su familia, pero que tampoco está lista para hablar al respecto porque fue muy duro para ella y su hermano menor. *Visitó a dos psicólogos y ambas lecturas revelaron a una persona llamada "Charlie", que le fue atribuído a ser su nombre en una vida pasada. Desde entonces, lo adoptó como un apodo. *Su segundo nombre es Elise. Muchos fans asumieron que era "Charlotte" debido a que uno de sus apodos era "Charlie". *Canto "Fly Me to the Moon" de Frank Sinatra, para la audición de Glee. *Adora a las actrices de antaño, tales como Audrey Hepbrun y Elizabeth Taylor. *Llegó el segundo lugar en el "Concurso de ortografía para los tramposos", un evento sin fines de lucro para la caridad en 826LA. *Fue a su primer concierto con su padre para ver a The Who. *Dirigió, produjo, escribió y actuó en un cortometraje titulado A Fuchsia Elephant. *Tenia un perro llamado Arthur y estába obsesionada con él, lamentablemente este muriothumb|224px|Dianna y Arthur. *Es alérgica a los gatos. Esto fue un problema cuando vivía con Lea. Los chicos de Glee encontraron gatitos en el estudio y Lea se llevó algunos a casa. *Tiene una obsesión con los animales domésticos extraños y planea comprar un pulpo. *Considera los elefantes sus animales no domésticos favorito. *Encuentra la calma en las playas y cementerios. *Dianna halla los cementerios muy pacíficos y tranquilos. Los visita con su iPod y puede pasar horas ahí. *Tiene una afinidad por lo oscuro, como los piratas, cráneos, y la brujería. *Aparece primera en los créditos de Glee porque están en orden alfabético. *Obtuvo el papel de Quinn Fabray dos días antes de comenzar las grabaciones, por esto apenas casi está en el piloto. *Mientras filmaba Mattress, accidentalmente golpeó a Chris Colfer en la ingle mientras rodaba por los colchones. *Cortó su cabello a la mitad luego de filmar la segunda temporada de Glee. Lo hicieron parte de la trama, diciendo que Quinn está deprimida porque Finn la dejó, de forma que Santana y Brittany le sugieren que tenga un corte de cabello para que se animase. *Ha mencionado en reiteradas oportunidades que no extraña su cabello largo. *Su cabello es castaño natural. En una sección especial del Detrás de Escenas de Glee "Never have I ever", se le preguntó si alguna vez ha teñido su cabello, ella respondió con "He teñido mi pelo muchas veces". Se ha teñido de castaño en los primeros episodios de Glee, luego rubio. Para la tercera temporada, la mayor parte de su cabello era rosa debido a la historia de Quinn. Final y actualmente, lo ha teñido de rubio otra vez. *Ella y Brad Falchuk fueron los que dibujaron el "Cerdo Payaso" que Puck regaló a Beth en I Am Unicorn. *Luego de romper su nariz otra vez cerca del Glee Live 2011, finalmente le arreglaron el tabique desviado y ya no respira por la boca. *En la gira de Glee, cuando cantan la canción Born This Way, Dianna usa una polera que dice "Lucy Caboosey" pero en Toronto usa una que dice "Likes girls". Después explica que la usó para apoyar a la comunidad LGBT. *No se opondría en besar a Heather Morris. *No le molestaría si Quinn se volviera lesbiana o bisexual en Glee. *Dianna aparece en un episodio de MTV Punked. *Fue considerada la'' Más Coqueta'' del reparto de Glee. *Jenna Ushkowitz la considera la Más Ingenua. *Es considerada un ángel ''por Darren Criss. *Fue considerada como la ''Mejor Vestida por Naya Rivera. *Fue considerada como la Más Dulce junto a Amber Riley, Jenna Ushkowitz, Kevin McHale y Naya Rivera. *Grant Gustin piensa que Dianna es perfecta. *Tiene la mejor risa según Vanessa Lengies. *Es la más aventurera según Darren Criss.thumb|230px|Dianna en los premios GLAAD Media Awards. *Dianna dijo en los premios GLAAD que ya había besado chicas y que era divertido. *Dianna es vegetariana y apoya activamente a la organización PETA, y tiene un papel en Bold Native, una película de 2010 que trata los problemas de la liberación animal y de los derechos de los animales. *Protagonizó la pelicula "Soy el número cuatro", la cual también se establece en el estado de Ohio. *Salió con Alex Pettyfer cerca del estreno de Soy el Número Cuatro. Pettyfer también estuvo con la actriz Emma Roberts, quien salió con el co-estrella de Dianna; Chord Overstreet. *Salió con Sebastian Stan de la serie de televisión Gossip Girl. *El 12 de diciembre del 2011, Dianna lanzó "You, Me & Charlie (Tú, yo y Charlie)". Ella quería extender su tumblr luego de ver cuanto significaban sus mensajes para los lectores, y los que a ella le enviaban. En la sección "About" del sitio incluye su misión: "Quiero que te unas ahora. Compartamos este espacio como una colecta artística. Hay suficiente negatividad en este mundo para ahogarnos en un infinito estado de tristeza. ¿Por qué no? Para eso es este sitio. Sólo espero que eso haga." *En el último Halloween se disfrazó de Reptar. *Busco apartamentos para mudarse por internet y después se mudo a Koreatown. *Sus compañeros de colegio iban a jugar en los hoteles que vivian,en donde hacian cosas malas y si los atrapaban decian que eran amigos de Dianna y la castigaban a ella. *Su madre siempre le decia que arreglara sus cosas, y que la casa siempre tiene que estar limpia. *Ya le han dicho muchas veces que su personaje de Quinn se parece al de Kenny en South Park. *Es considerada como Cory Montheith en versión femenina la más coqueta del elenco ya que dicen que cuando quiere coquetear hace algo con los ojos se podría decir que comienza a parpadear muchas veces. *thumb|Dianna AgronApesar de que no haber tenido diálogo en el episodio The Spanish Teacher, ella sabe español. Esto podría ser porque habria mucha diferencia entre ella y los demas, sobretodo con Santana, ya que esta era la que sabia hablar español. *Siempre dice que sus heroes son: Su papa, y Elvis. *Según Lea, duerme con una remera que dice: I LOVE FABERRY, hecha por ella misma *Le gustan las pijamadas *Suele hacer apuestas de futbol con Chord y Harry *Han salido rumores de que ahora sale con su mejor amigo, Darren Criss. Los dos salieron a desmentirlo y ella dijo: Amo a Darren, pero solo como un amigo. No quiero estropear nuestra amistad por un tonto rumor. Que quede claro. *Es gran amiga de Nellie Veintheinmer *Es una gran fan de Tim Burton. *Le gusta la banda Radiohead. *Su marca registrada es su acento nasal. *Sus novelas favoritas son "Alicia en el País de las Maravillas" , y "Las Crónicas de Narnia: El león, la bruja y el armario" . *Blake Jenner la considera hermosa *No seguira mas en la serie no se sabe el porque ni cual sera su ultimo capitulo :( *Segun Melissa Benoist Dianna es una de las chicas mas lindas que conoce *Darren Criss piensa que ella y Lea estuvieron casadas en otra vida *Dianna y Lea llevan puesto un anillo es el mimso dedo, al cual se le apodo Achele Ring, el anillo significa eternidad. *En San Valentin de 2013 Dianna desayuno con Lea y Cory. *El nickname de su madre en su IPhone es Michelle Obama. *El 75% de sus amigos son homosexuales. *Ella al igual que Heather Morris perdio a su padre a una corta edad Citas *''tomar muchas fotos del cast de glee en el set "Intento hacerlo sobre todo cuando estamos viajando. En el set tenemos a un fotógrafo, y sí tengo algunas líneas que recordar, pero la fotografía ha sido definitamente mi forma favorita de recordar todas. Al menos es así como mi cerebro procesa cosas, de memorias o momentos; si tomo una fotografía puedo recordar muchos más detalles. Creo que se trata de escoger la foto exacta en mi cabeza que simbolize o signifique un momento, casi como si fuera un film. Es casi arcaico." *los rumores sobre la sesión de fotos GQ de ella y Lea "Cuando éramos sólo Lea y yo, estaba como, 'Estamos con ropa ajustada, estamos contra la otra. Esto ''alimentará ''los rumores.' Nunca he estado en una toma con tan poca ropa." *"Todos están convencidos de que '''lea y yo' estamos en una relación. Supuestamente están estos foros con fotografías de nosotras abrazándonos en el trabajo o eventos. Es divertido, pero halagador;lea es hermosa. ¿Desde cuando no puedes abrazar a tus amigos?" *''donde cree que irá la relación Quinn-Rachel "Definitivamente han tenido sus momentos en que recurren a la otra. No lo sé. Creo que es tan difícil con ellas porque obviamente han tenido este tipo de situación de un triángulo amoroso; algunas veces mucho más que eso con Puck y todo eso. Depende en la madurez de la chica. A veces siento que la gente puede avanzar del pasado en el que han crecido y sus alrededores en un lugar, y algunas personas necesitan un cierre después de lo que han dejado y luego, regresar. He visto que suceda con conocidos: mientras crecían se odiaban el uno al otro, y luego, años después los vuelves a ver caminando por la calle con bebés. Creo que es difícil por que la secundaria es uno de los más volátiles y emotivas etapas de tu vida." *"Cuando estás triste, no estás triste. Simplemente olvidas las cosas buenas de la vida. Siempre hay una fisura de luz en la oscuridad. Vé a buscarla." *"En qué mundo vivimos. Quiero estar increíblemente cercana a él en cada aspecto. Vivir con honestidad, sinceridad y estar completamente presente es el mejor proyecto de vida. Ahora mismo, no podría pedir nada más. Soy una chica muy afortunada." *"Quizá fui un pirata en mi vida pasada. No mataba gente, claro. Sólo era ruda." *Birthday wishes to one[https://twitter.com/msleamichele ' lea michel''']! I tried to send a little bird with a note but it got confused. Had to send an email instead. ������ tradusido en español : Cumpleaños quiere un @ msleamichele! Traté de enviar un pequeño pájaro con una nota, pero lo he confundido. Tuve que enviar un correo electrónico en su lugar. �� �� ��. Enlaces *Twitter:@DiannaAgron *Facebook:youmeandcharlie *Tumblr:Felldowntherabbithole.tumblr.com *Pagina Web:youmeandcharlie.com *YouTube:YouMeAndCharlie Galeria tumblr_m5ew0uc7Oa1qbz20co1_500.png 01.png 01 s a l p.jpg 02.jpg 02 L.jpg 03.png 03 p d p.jpg 03i v h t o m l.jpg 04.jpg 04 p u.jpg 05 i d w t k.jpg 05 n c s g.jpg 1282868790630 f.jpg 150.jpg 18019 10150096386197044 55482772043 6158528 3277839 n.jpg 180px-Born this Way.png 180px-Finn and Quinn asking Rachel to be head of Talent Relations.png 180px-Glee-2-ep-9-special-education-sectionals.jpg 180px-SayALittlePrayer.PNG 206px-Santana-Quinn-peleando.jpg 300 glee lc 052510.jpg 300px-002~539.jpg 300px-Mansworld.jpg 387219 285847821454175 225058420866449 789341 666551504 n.jpg 528922 339281286131849 281955081864470 993339 631217667 n.jpg 609px-Iuygtfd.png Asdf.jpg Dianna-agron-in-carolina-herrera-2012-sag-awards.jpeg Dianna-agron-pink-hair-02.jpg DiannaAgron.jpg Dianna 07 large.png Fabrevans-2x06-Never-Been-Kissed-sam-and-quinn-16851230-1280-720.jpg Fabrevans-2x07-The-Substitute-sam-and-quinn-17029744-1280-720.jpg Fabrevans-sam-and-quinn-17526550-500-200.gif Fabrevansisendgame.gif Fuinn1.jpg Fuinn2.jpg Fuinn3.jpg Fuinn4.jpg Gleelivequam.jpg Heart-06.jpg I've Had The Time Of My Life.jpg Jayma mays.jpg Lucky123.jpg OP.jpg Fuinn1.jpg Fuinn2.jpg Fuinn3.jpg Fuinn4.jpg Fuinnalmostsex.gif Fuinnn.jpg Quinn-Mash-up.jpg 387219 285847821454175 225058420866449 789341 666551504 n.jpg Destino de quinn.jpg Quartie.jpg Quinn y Artie.jpg 1282868790630 f.jpg 609px-Iuygtfd.png Asdf.jpg Jayma mays.jpg Puck-Quinn-quinn-and-puck-26886709-1194-770.jpg Puck-and-Quinn-quinn-and-puck-16496136-640-426.jpg Puck-and-quinn.jpg Puck-beth-quinn-and-mercedes-quinn-and-puck-12852234-1707-2560.jpg Puck Quinn.gif Puck and Quinn.jpg Puck and quinn papa dont preach.jpg Quinn-Puck-2x14-quinn-and-puck-19572281-1280-720.jpg Quinn-and-Puck,.jpg Quinn-and-Puck-quinn-fabray-17498485-500-280.jpg Quinni.jpg R1od7lszarpsr8fbl84c77c408256a4 puck-y-quinn m.jpg Tumblr lcn0umGxrd1qzlrn5o1 500.png 150.jpg PuckQuinn.png Puck and Quinn food fight♥.jpg Fabrevans-2x06-Never-Been-Kissed-sam-and-quinn-16851230-1280-720.jpg Fabrevans-2x07-The-Substitute-sam-and-quinn-17029744-1280-720.jpg Fabrevans-sam-and-quinn-17526550-500-200.gif Fabrevansisendgame.gif Gleelivequam.jpg I've Had The Time Of My Life.jpg Lucky123.jpg Quam.jpg Quam2.jpg Quam3.jpg Quam4.jpg Quam5.jpg Quam6.jpg Quam7.jpg Quam8.jpg Quinn-Comeback2.jpg Quinn-Furt.jpg Quinn-Gif-glee-19252232-500-212.gif Quinn-Sectionals.jpg Quinn-SillyLoveSongs2.jpg Quinn and Sam holding hand.jpg Quinn sam.jpg Quinn y sam -D.jpg SamQuinn1.png Sam y quinn.jpg Tumblr lcqesy02JU1qdhifso1 500.gif Tumblr leghfw8K8x1qb3o48o1 1280.png Tumblr ljfu46UMOF1qa9irko1 500.gif Tumblr lvumc0M7ef1r39ga3.gif Tumblr lyp220wYeR1qeqctmo1 500.gif Tumblr lyp7ceYK1v1r8u37io4 250.gif Tumblr lzga6eWeXw1qk8cy8o4 250.gif 01.png 01 s a l p.jpg 02.jpg 02 L.jpg 03.png 03 p d p.jpg 03i v h t o m l.jpg 180px-Finn and Quinn asking Rachel to be head of Talent Relations.png 04.jpg 04 p u.jpg 05 i d w t k.jpg 05 n c s g.jpg 180px-Born this Way.png 180px-Glee-2-ep-9-special-education-sectionals.jpg 300 glee lc 052510.jpg 300px-Mansworld.jpg 387219 285847821454175 225058420866449 789341 666551504 n.jpg Glee-stereohearts.jpg Heart-06.jpg Tumblr m2bjbg8aYh1r7jh80.gif Tumblr m2f6g4dRme1ro8z60o1 500.png Vlcsnap-2012-02-16-15h32m16s218.png Vlcsnap-2012-02-17-17h58m01s212.png 300 glee lc 052510.jpg 300px-Mansworld.jpg Depresion postparto.jpg Destino de quinn.jpg Dianna-agron-pink-hair-02.jpg Fabrevans-2x06-Never-Been-Kissed-sam-and-quinn-16851230-1280-720.jpg Fabrevans-2x07-The-Substitute-sam-and-quinn-17029744-1280-720.jpg Quinnbig.jpg|Quinn (Dianna Agron) en su photoshoot de la tercera temporada de Glee. 428202 370113363009734 275010929186645 1298670 802173760 n.jpg|Dianna & Darren 582030_348237895237736_130018657059662_956986_994288252_n.jpg|Diannaaa 432214 315974865124543 227923510596346 810094 1558268245 n.jpg 419927 315974911791205 1814597343 n.jpg 299111 233292743392756 227923510596346 594975 215296425 n.jpg 313642 233292783392752 227923510596346 594976 1395680130 n.jpg 316590 233292833392747 227923510596346 594977 6882172 n.jpg 306431 233292903392740 227923510596346 594979 2081745118 n.jpg 315543 233292996726064 227923510596346 594981 358217708 n.jpg 303202 233293023392728 227923510596346 594982 1754608245 n.jpg 294072 233293043392726 227923510596346 594983 369657875 n.jpg 314454 233293100059387 227923510596346 594984 71651793 n.jpg 416803 315974985124531 227923510596346 810097 776286510 n.jpg 421165 315975081791188 227923510596346 810099 339775345 n.jpg 429021 315975131791183 227923510596346 810100 777436412 n.jpg 431567 315975195124510 227923510596346 810101 1189152184 n.jpg 64386 315975225124507 227923510596346 810102 1536654471 n.jpg 296170 233293140059383 227923510596346 594985 1519735406 n.jpg 301997 233293176726046 227923510596346 594986 2124440789 n.jpg 314377 233293216726042 227923510596346 594987 448376381 n.jpg 305760 233293250059372 227923510596346 594988 1616858699 n.jpg 313884 233293303392700 227923510596346 594989 443569231 n.jpg 299631 233293330059364 227923510596346 594990 535098763 n.jpg 313857 233293390059358 227923510596346 594991 1931907088 n.jpg 291705 233293436726020 227923510596346 594993 1594775935 n.jpg 303835 233293516726012 227923510596346 594996 1643431727 n.jpg 319110 233293630059334 227923510596346 594999 1944685746 n.jpg 315687 233293776725986 227923510596346 595002 65073659 n.jpg 317642 233293756725988 227923510596346 595001 2127674641 n.jpg 300197 233293836725980 227923510596346 595003 730788109 n.jpg 297495 233293883392642 227923510596346 595004 1088735416 n.jpg 318660 233293923392638 227923510596346 595005 98749431 n.jpg 34693 344907008896342 130080290379016 868819 667782734 n.jpg 555592 344907072229669 130080290379016 868820 895961835 n.jpg 292518 344907152229661 130080290379016 868821 1881210358 n.jpg 581203 344907215562988 130080290379016 868822 1552457070 n.jpg 552019 344907258896317 130080290379016 868823 609319192 n.jpg 383448 352215214832188 130080290379016 887401 1382764064 n.jpg 552869 352215408165502 130080290379016 887408 1236836412 n.jpg 295026 352215484832161 130080290379016 887412 1913666832 n.jpg 540629 352216008165442 130080290379016 887413 1178597965 n.jpg 385651 352214861498890 130080290379016 887387 1629835607 n (1).jpg 35902 352214934832216 130080290379016 887389 64752065 n.jpg 530134 352214964832213 130080290379016 887391 1370303252 n.jpg 156254 352214981498878 130080290379016 887392 2012979189 n.jpg 148979 352214991498877 130080290379016 887393 1413481389 n.jpg 148987 352215031498873 130080290379016 887394 1208303403 n.jpg 576596 352215044832205 130080290379016 887395 2101814295 n.jpg 534926 352215074832202 130080290379016 887396 1810695941 n.jpg 156110 352215091498867 130080290379016 887397 767769872 n.jpg 546731 352215131498863 130080290379016 887398 541848948 n.jpg 582115 352215158165527 130080290379016 887399 680078826 n.jpg 429540 315974601791236 227923510596346 810087 642991739 n.jpg 313605 233292646726099 227923510596346 594972 49537958 n.jpg 320701 233292676726096 227923510596346 594973 1905243872 n.jpg 318543 233292700059427 227923510596346 594974 334928221 n.jpg 429540 315974601791236 227923510596346 810087 642991739 n (1).jpg 428141 315974631791233 227923510596346 810088 1470071153 n.jpg 423579 315974681791228 227923510596346 810089 1501659783 n.jpg 421638 315974725124557 227923510596346 810090 1944054955 n.jpg Tumblr ly2n00x8KV1qdu86bo1 500 large.jpg tumblr_m5h78fbB2X1qdoa6uo1_500.png QuinntanaKiss large.gif tumblr_m5wazxmfbo1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_m5tt3isBi51qbl52yo1_500.png tumblr_m600n6CLrd1qbl52yo1_500.png tumblr_m5tt4fH8yN1qbl52yo1_500.png tumblr_m61tqbw5nJ1qbz20co1_500.png tumblr_m68n7dvGpi1qbl52yo1_500.png tumblr_m67auhjEdO1qdoa6uo1_500.png tumblr_m67ktpaGD31r1n66oo1_500.jpg tumblr_m6uigiTNVd1qechsko1_500.png Tumblr_lgsiyuXIF31qc887qo1_500_large.gif tumblr_m6wk5gnaU91qlujrso1_50585.png tumblr_m4b64z6q8D1r76jcfo1_500.png tumblr_m5ew0uc7Oa1qbz20co1_500.png tumblr_m73qgpnLq01ry0vn2o1_500.png tumblr_m746snibE91r33fqeo1_500.jpg Foto Dianna 19.jpg Tumblr lu074pKec01r4xyclo1 400 large.jpg Glee06 large.jpg Tumblr lvth2pPq4l1qdb6u0o1 500 large.png Quinnblancoynegro.jpg 575746_341416855938442_2130451431_n_large.jpg Dianna_20Agron_20-8_large.jpg Dianna_20Agron_20-8_large.jpg Dianna-agron-pretty-teen-actress_large.jpg rexfeatures_1794972h_large.jpg tumblr_lnd0d62Hgh1qjb7tko1_500_large.png tumblr_m4b64z6q8D1r76jcfo1_500_large.png tumblr_m48wmrio4Y1qf5vxxo1_500_large.jpg tumblr_m70bowaItY1qdoa6uo1_500_large.png tumblr_m72mgfVZX01r2pqz0o1_500_large.jpg tumblr_m75i2sUStN1qfiffeo3_250_large.png tumblr_m619egB1mk1r34vlno1_500_large.png tumblr_m728hbxeqy1qdoa6uo1_500_large.png tumblr_m744rqOJOz1qgbguro1_500_large.png 179941_357899500943920_360360338_n_large.jpg actor-cory-cory-monteith-cute-dianna-agron-Favim.com-457303_large.jpg capa_124533_1340164564_large.png e8184746cb3b11e1b9f1123138140926_7_large.jpg ee97d110cadf11e1af7612313813f8e8_7_large.jpg tumblr_lyznwmg0Z01rox3aao1_500_large_large.jpg tumblr_m6nqinwLC01rpdlb2o1_250_large.gif tumblr_m6yycmJH7X1qdoa6uo5_250_large.png tumblr_m70aahPU2L1ryzk6ho1_500_large.jpg tumblr_m70idacIyE1r5e1ibo4_250_large.png tumblr_m73sd8J2Zf1qf2svuo1_r1_500_large.gif tumblr_m706hu7Kb81r6415po1_500_large.gif tumblr_m708qy22rJ1rs7wooo2_250_large.gif tumblr_m718amkwZo1qgz4dfo1_500_large.png ,.,..,,.aaaa.jpg quinn65416.jpg 24p-7791-dianna-agron.jpg 0044.jpg quinn75572.png 320px-Tumblr_lpt5chYWAl1r0tedeo3_500.jpg 441px-LatestQuam_snap1.png 450fd5e4e91d48fb_dianna-agron-mark-salling.jpg 600full.jpg 1000px-Dianna_LifeRuiner.jpg 1000px-Dianna-Agron-dianna-agron-8731364-1937-2560.jpg 1000px--PEOPLE-SPECIAL-ISSUE-OCTOBER-2010-glee-15470778-1488-1975.jpg 1000px-Wcuqk.jpg 001111.jpg 3561_by_dianna-agron-mark-salling.jpg 004444444444444444.jpg 008888888888888888.jpg 009999999999999999.jpg 010001001010101001.jpg 00111111111111111111.jpg 0022222222222222222.jpg 01001001010101010100.jpg Achele1.jpg Achele-lea-michele-and-dianna-agron-13447026-453-604.jpg A-dianna-agron-2.jpg Awwcutehug.gif Chord_&_Dianna.jpg Cory013.jpg Dianna_Agron (1).jpg Dianna_agrongtg788949.jpg Dianna_agron_23.jpg Dianna_Agron_Dyes_Her_Hair_Pink-6-435x580.jpg Dianna_agron_JAN.211.jpg Dianna_agron_pic.jpeg Dianna_Agron-AYL-005057.jpg Dianna2.jpg DiannaAgron2009.jpeg Dianna-Agron-Homecoming-yearbook-435x580.jpg DiannaAgronJunior.jpeg DiannaInNumberFourMovie.jpeg Diannaonsarahquinn.jpeg DiannaPF.jpg DiannaPhotoshootAgron.jpeg Diannawithpuppy.jpg GG_2010.jpg Gg_2011_d.jpg Glee_Girls.jpg Hbz-dianna-agron-2010-emmys-de.jpg ImagesCACCH9WN.jpg ImagesCAUDEHT4.jpg ImagesCAWVUCR7.jpg ImagesCAYBGO5R.jpg Isn't_She_Perfect.png Lea,_amber,_dianna_cover_marie_claire.jpg Lexanna.jpg LMDA1.jpg Mark-and-Dianna.gif Mini_Dianna.png Mq_017.jpg Normal_0001_(2).jpg Normal_030.jpg Normal_0010101001010.jpg Normal_0011101010010.jpg Normal_HQ017.jpg OPBR0168.jpg OPBR0238.jpg OPBR0357.jpg OPDA0016.jpg QuinnFandNoahP.png Sag_2010_d.png Somebodytolove33.jpg Tumblr_lh24buUhRA1qeds6ko1_500.png Tumblr_li8ygo5RRa1qfw326o1_500_(1).jpg Tumblr_llmjfnTNsv1qhuxxdo1_400.png Tumblr_lmbut7yFwV1qe40pmo1_500_large.jpg tumblr_lqsf62u0I01qdlp1ho1_1280_large.png Tumblr_lv3ddeTfua1qapg62o1_500.jpg Tumblr_lwngozPQAx1qgz82io1_400_(1).png Tumblr_lwnidmGmL61qimu73o1_500.jpg Tumblr_lwskow9C1g1qgpnr9o1_500.png.jpeg Tumblr_lwsloydnBE1qkd99co1_400.png Tumblr_lwso5aQG8M1r7fnpto1_500.jpg Tumblr_m1fzfckfNq1qb82v1o3_250.jpg Tumblr_m2izaxGJ0r1qb82v1o2_250.jpg Tumblr_m2izaxGJ0r1qb82v1o4_250.jpg Tumblr_m3mcheTvhD1qbepsro1_1280.jpg Tumblr_m4fhl4W8py1qa8mq1o1_250.jpg Tumblr_m65ka4z9eE1qbepsro5_1280.png Tumblr_m430dqYPNp1r350t5o4_250.png Uewfwçp.jpg Whykcn.jpg X-28.jpg tumblr_m6wrp1PqTN1qapg62o1_500.png tumblr_m6wrp1PqTN1qapg62o1_500.png tumblr_m7mgptRVdT1r76jcfo1_500.png tumblr_m8as68wUW61qdu86bo1_500.png imagesffh.jpg tumblr_m86xvl8chR1qg9rrdo1_500.png 253888_422328021135994_1119230438_n_large.jpg Normal 003 large (1).jpg Normal 002 large.jpg Normal 001 large.jpg Dianna-agron-long-wavy-hair-2 large.jpg Dianna agron gg large.jpg 2989305429 1 3 3gbecQxk large.png 526298 316412028425949 9192625 n large.jpg 523427 459697787403225 895888476 n large.jpg 480093 426560727379763 1681145189 n large.jpg 253967 514906755192582 1091231388 n large.jpg 253888 422328021135994 1119230438 n large.jpg Tumblr l388gbxqcj1qbp6i9o1 500 large.png Tumblr l12rvudJsi1qzzqaxo1 r2 500 large.png Tumblr l2qkyiFlAg1qasf51o1 500 large.jpg Tumblr l2adgmMFVm1qbpx6lo1 500 large.jpg QuinnFabray large.jpg Quinn Official large.jpg Normal 005 large.jpg Normal 004 large.jpg Normal 003 large (1).jpg Tumblr ly9yeqghNI1r2a28to1 500 large.gif Tumblr lvm538UIgL1qjd15ho1 500 large.png Tumblr lrzqimobkD1qjzerxo1 400 large.png Tumblr lq6ugzfyzJ1qdxej0o1 500 large.png Tumblr lo4gsc13v11qbjgfdo1 500 large.gif Tumblr ll03tj3dU51qje2r2o1 500 large.gif Tumblr li9p0c2wMq1qgxbulo1 500 large.jpg Tumblr lchzc5fZLg1qbmhvvo1 500 large large.png Tumblr lb8opaKhXP1qet5fio1 500 large.gif Tumblr l388gbxqcj1qbp6i9o1 500 large.png Tumblr m8ang2lgPr1rs1qci large.gif Tumblr m6akfgxfDZ1rsdnmgo1 500 large.gif Tumblr m6a5y81uYd1qlujrso1 500 large.gif Tumblr m3riec2eG31qaj1nzo1 500 large.gif Tumblr m3ri0pGrSh1qaj1nzo1 500 large.gif Tumblr m2qyyytUEu1qcie43o1 500 large.png Tumblr m2dfvddmY71qgkj12o1 500 large.jpg Tumblr m1nbnzrR8n1qctc04o1 r1 500 large.png Tumblr lz07qmpF3R1qaj1nzo1 500 large.jpg Tumblr lz6nrs7vdG1rnbh2lo1 500 large.png Tumblr ly9yeqghNI1r2a28to1 500 large.gif Tumblr lvm538UIgL1qjd15ho1 500 large.png 321.avi 001943147.jpg 321.avi 001914202.jpg 321.avi 001911741.jpg 321.avi 001797168.jpg 321.avi 001760507.jpg Tumblr m728m9LxwD1qc887qo2 250 large.jpg Tumblr m728m9LxwD1qc887qo1 250 large.jpg Tumblr m99olzzPxa1qfm552o4 r1 250 large.png Tumblr m96nmi90Qw1rpga6do1 500 large.png Tumblr m88ye31e9H1qlg80ko1 500 large.gif Tumblr m88rtr7EgP1rw3mjio2 250 large.gif Tumblr m728m9LxwD1qc887qo2 250 large.jpg Tumblr m728m9LxwD1qc887qo1 250 large.jpg Tumblr m99olzzPxa1qfm552o4 r1 250 large.png Tumblr m96nmi90Qw1rpga6do1 500 large.png Tumblr m88ye31e9H1qlg80ko1 500 large.gif Tumblr m88rtr7EgP1rw3mjio2 250 large.gif Tumblr m58jocIbwW1qe632co14 r2 250 large.gif Tumblr m9fu99vTyp1qfkl8co1 500 large.gif Tumblr m9e473Q7Pl1qcrpk7o2 r1 250 large.gif Tumblr m8angdd8oI1rs1qci large.gif Tumblr m3244hoWxr1rpdwklo1 500 large.gif Tumblr m728m9LxwD1qc887qo3 250 large.jpg tumblr_m8rhhn8Amq1ry0vn2o1_500.jpg tumblr_mc4beiXw2T1qau977o1_500.jpg 005.jpg 495.jpg 859.jpg 66418_10151305314568612_270605897_n.jpg 69608_323694004415790_2011636050_n.jpg 314705_536013089753093_231626150_n.jpg 480919_282913858493805_1889696100_n.jpg 543955_198116510312867_1930608930_n.jpg Dianna A.jpg 0114.jpg diannaaa.jpg images 49.jpg achele.jpg|achele tumblr_l4e9191h421qb4dpe.png|lea y dianna friendship tumblr_kv72leCkvA1qzf3g2o1_250.png|ACHELE Achele-lea-michele-and-dianna-agron-22732423-500-500.png|dianna agron-lea michele 485267_507229265979827_1135318333_n.jpg 555639_507229275979826_421736656_n.jpg 483837_507229279313159_970290279_n.jpg 532124_507229312646489_568414748_n.jpg 579668_507229355979818_1732752688_n.jpg 579799_507229392646481_1782231302_n.jpg 544850_507229412646479_1677215057_n.jpg 8414_507229459313141_402820229_n.jpg 544658_507229462646474_971777006_n.jpg Videos thumb|right|300px|una bromita a Di thumb|left|300pxthumb|right|300px thumb|left|300px|10 Cosas Que No Sabias De Dianna Agronthumb|300px|right|Last Friday Night (Dianna, Darren, Harry y Jenna)thumb|left|300px| Dianna Tratando De Dormir En El Aviónthumb|300px|right|Dianna Corte De Pelothumb|300px|left|Backstage, Boogie con Dianna Agronthumb|300px|right|Gleeks Aburridos Son Aburrido Categoría:Actores Categoría:Actores Principales Categoría:Invitados en The Glee Project Categoría:Ex-Estudiantes de McKinley High Categoría:Graduados